7 minutes au paradis
by Pignoufette
Summary: OS Tokio Hotel; Twincest Qui ne connaît pas ce jeu stupide ? Qui ne sait jamais retrouver enfermé dans un placard étroit, poussiéreux et sans source de lumière. Avec, si vous êtes chanceux, une personne avec qui vous vous entendez bien ou qui vous plait


Voici le premier OS que j'ai écris j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, Tokio Hotel ne m'appartient pas (ou pas encore, niark' )

Je précise aussi que dans l'OS, Bill et Tom ne sont pas frères et Tokio Hotel n'existe pas.

Bonne lecture.

Fanny.

**

* * *

**

**7 minutes au paradis.**

Qui ne connaît pas ce jeu stupide ? Qui ne sait jamais retrouver enfermé dans un placard étroit, poussiéreux et sans source de lumière. Avec, si vous êtes chanceux, une personne avec qui vous vous entendez bien ou qui vous plait, ou, si vous n'êtes pas chanceux, avec quelqu'un que vous ne supportez pas ou que vous ne connaissez pas ? Ce jeu sans grand intérêt si vous n'êtes ni en couple ni bourré. Qu'on organise dans les fêtes pour les « pimenter ». Ce genre de jeu, où, quand vous entendez une personne gueuler « 7 minutes au paradis ! Qui commence ? », vous essayez de vous faire le plus petit possible et généralement c'est sur vous que ça tombe. Et vous voilà jeté dans un placard miteux, où vous ne voyez quasiment rien, même pas la personne avec qui vous êtes sensé aller au paradis.

**Mais ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.**

Une soirée bien arrosée, sauf pour une personne  
Une soirée pleine de rencontre, sauf pour une personne.  
Une soirée pleine d'échanges linguistiques, sauf pour une personne.  
Sûrement la seule encore cleen et consciente de ses actes. Sûrement la seule qui se demandait ce qu'il y avait ce soir-là à la télé. La seule traînée de force à cette fête, avec des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas et réciproquement. Mais il l'avait promit à sa mère [UU, hurm, s'cusez moi, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux xD. Maintenant qu'il pouvait prendre un nouveau départ, dans une nouvelle ville, il allait sortir, se faire des amis, voir du monde, ne pas rester l'éternel solitaire qu'il était. Pourtant il se demandait bien où trouver des amis dans cette foule de personnes tellement semblables. A croire qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient de personnalité. Il en avait marre d'être ignoré, passer pour invisible, d'être méprisé et ça depuis 6 mois. Pour un nouveau départ, c'était loupé. Il avait tenu sa promesse tout ça pour se retrouver là, parmi toute cette foule compact qui ne lui prêtait pas attention et pour se faire royalement chier. La musique était assourdissante, l'odeur de diverses substances illicites envahissait la pièce déjà enivrée par la profusion d'alcool. Certains affirmaient que c'était la meilleure fête qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu, lui dirait probablement que c'était la pire.

**Mais ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.**

L'affreuse blonde siliconée cria la formule magique pour certains, et une condamnation diabolique pour d'autres.  
« 7 MINUTES AU PARADIS ! »  
Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent net. La voix stridente de la jeune fille retentit dans toute la pièce. Ce genre de voix horripilante que vous ne pouvez supporter que dans le cas où vous voulez coucher avec elle. Après on s'étonnait qu'il y ait une majorité de mecs à cette fête.  
Le jeune brun essaya de s'éclipser dehors pour éviter ce jeu stupide. Mais à priori, la bimbo en avait décidé autrement.  
« Bill, Bill ! Reviens ! Hihi »  
Le brun fulminait. Point positif, elle connaissait son nom, donc son existence. Point négatif, elle lui parlait et connaissait son existence !  
« -Nan, ça va merci.  
-Hannn, t'as pas le droit d'refuser ! Tu dois aller vivre tes 7 minutes au paradis ! »

**Mais ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.**

Deux grands mecs baraqués le poussèrent dans le placard prévu à cet effet et, comme prévu, étroit, poussiéreux, et sans réelle source de lumière. Il entendit un cliquetis, c'était quoi ce bordel, il était tout seul et on l'enfermait pour vivre 7 minutes au paradis seul ? Oo. A moins qu'on l'enfermait pour être sûr qu'il ne sortirait pas en douce ? Et merde il était fait comme un rat . Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'heureuse élue.

**Mais ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.**

Après avoir patienté 5 bonnes minutes la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Bill reçut une personne de plein fouet. Il fut projeté sur les quelques habits accrochés dans ce placard et contre le mur du fond. La personne l'ayant percuté attrapa sa bouche et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, introduisant sa langue dans la cavité buccale du brun. Le nouveau venu posa ses mains sur les hanches du Bill pour le rapprocher, pensant avoir affaire à une jeune fille fort bien golée, avec une taille fine et un atout non négligeable, un piercing à la langue. Il sourit intérieurement en imaginant la suite de la soirée. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que sa nouvelle conquête, après lui avoir rouler une grosse pèle, le repousserait violement contre la porte de nouveau fermée à clé.  
« -Mais ça va pas !  
- Comme si ça ne t'avait pas plu ! Riposta le nouveau.  
-Mais t'es un mec OO.  
-Bah ouais, j'allais pas être une nana . A moins que ce soit ton tripe les parties à trois et dans ce cas j'te trouve encore mieux comme fille.  
-OO, mais j'suis un mec '--. T'es ou trop con, ou bourré.  
-J'suis ni con ni bourré !  
- C'est pour ça que tu viens de me rouler un patin et de me prendre pour une fille ?!?  
-J'y peux rien si tu ressembles et te sape comme une fille. En plus t'embrasses comme elle ! »  
Bill eut un haussement de sourcil septique fasse à la réplique du garçon, puis se laissa glisser au sol.  
« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je m'assois.  
-Hein ? OO, mais pourquoi ? Attends, attends. J'veux les vivres mes 7 minutes au paradis moi !  
-J'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais on est enfermé et les autres semble nous avoir oublié, alors fait toi une raison. »  
Le garçon soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber au sol à côté de Bill.  
« -Au faite, j'm'appel Tom.  
-Bill.  
-Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'un gars qui ressors de l'ordinaire comme toi fou ici ?  
-J'me fais chier .  
-Mais encore ?  
-J'ai déménagé ici en début d'année, ça se passait mal dans mon ancien bahut, mes parents m'ont donc acheté un p'tit studio pour moi. En arrivant ici, ma mère ma fait promette de me faire des amis, de sortir, voir du monde, pour pas que ça fasse comme dans mon ancien lycée. Je sais c'est le genre d'promesse con, mais mes parents s'en voulaient de me laisser dans une nouvelle ville, seul, donc elle voulait s'assurer que je serais pas constamment sans personne. Enfin bref, ça fait 6 mois et j'ai toujours pas vraiment d'amis xD. Mais pour faire bonne impression sur mes parents, je vais à toutes les fêtes, comme ça j'ai des choses à leur raconter. Et tu peux constater mon manque de connaissance, rien qu'au faite que je suis entrain de raconter ma vie à un mec avec qui je suis enfermé dans un placard. Pathétique, hein ? »  
Cette dernière phrase fut dite avec un sourire.  
« -Pourquoi ça se passait mal dans ton ancien bahut ?  
-Et tu veux des détails en plus ? xD  
-Faut croire.  
-Pour être franc, j'sais pas exactement. Mon look je suppose. Le fait que je ne me laisse pas faire, que je sois sortit avec la fille qu'un des mecs les plus populaires convoitait et peut-être aussi le fait qu'ils pensaient que j'étais homo.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Pour un hétéro tu me sembles bien intéressé. Rit Bill.  
-Mouarf, j'me renseigne, puis j'me demande juste pourquoi il pensait ça alors qu'tu me sembles hétéro.  
-Dans le noir t'arrives à voir que je semble hétéro ? xDD  
-Roh ça va '--.  
-Nan, mais j'aime pas mettre dans des cases. Et je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai été attiré par des filles et je suis sortit avec certaines. Pour les mecs, je réfute pas l'idée d'un jour sortir avec un, d'ailleurs certains m'ont déjà attiré. Mais les gens sont bornés. Tu te dis hétéro parce qu'on t'as inculqué étant plus jeune que c'était comme ça et pas autrement, ça veut pas forcement dire que c'est vrai. Si on doit choisir les personnes qu'on aime suivant les dires des gens, autant devenir moines et vouer son amour à un dieu quelconque.  
-Et pour toi, c'est quoi la solution ?  
-Devenir sourd. » Dit Bill dans un sourire.  
Tom sourit lui aussi et se plongea dans ses pensées. C'est vrai que ce garçon n'avait pas tord, puis il l'aimait bien.  
« -A quoi tu penses ?  
-A ce que tu viens de dire.  
-Ah, et ?  
- J'aime vraiment les filles P. Mais je sais pas si je pourrais être attiré par un mec.  
-Tu le pourrais, mais tu ne l'accepterais pas.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-La façon dont tu en parles montre que tu aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait avec un mec. Mais avec les gens qui t'entourent tu ne pourrais pas. Trop peur de leurs regards, de leurs réactions, tu ne te sentirais pas d'affirmer.  
-OO, comment tu peux me sortir tout ça ?  
-Le dernier mec que j'ai embrassé, enfin mon dernier « flirt » avait ce problème.  
-C'était comment ? »  
Bill éclata de rire. C'était bizarre de parler de ça avec un des mecs de la bande qui l'ignorait superbement. Et Tom trouvait que la discussion prenait un tournant de plus en plus étrange, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.  
« -Il embrassait divinement bien. Mais était trop pressé et un peu trop entreprenant. Je suis pas une jeune vierge effarouchée, non loin de là. Mais c'était pas le canon du siècle, donc que après 5 min de conversation il me pelote le cul '--.  
-Ah ouais, je vois.  
-Nan, tu vois pas du tout. Tu fais la même chose avec les filles que tu sers.  
-Okay, c'est vrai. N'empêche, maintenant, ça m'intrigue cette histoire.  
-Laquelle ? »  
Tom tourna la tête, un sourire malicieux accroché au visage. Et murmura un peu pour lui-même.  
« Est- ce que je pourrais être attiré et apprécier d'embrasser un mec ? »

**Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.**

Bill sourit à son tour avant de se pencher pour emprisonner les lèvres du drédeux. Il n'exerça qu'une légère pression au début, puis ne sentant pas d'opposition de la part de Tom, il emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure pour la suçoter. Tom avait fermé les yeux pour profité des douceurs que lui offrait son vis-à-vis. Il se surprit même à en vouloir plus. Il alla donc attraper la nuque de Bill et sortit sa langue pour caresser doucement les lèvres du brun. Bill s'empressa de sucer la langue du blond, finit par lui aussi sortir sa langue et entamer un langoureux baisé avec lui. Après quelques minutes d'échange, le brun se détacha et souffla un « alors ? » interrogatif au blond. Celui-ci répondit par un profond soupir de contentement.  
« -Je suppose que ça signifie que ça t'as plu ?  
-Oui…  
-Donc tu es autant hétéro que moi, moine. » Sourit le brun  
Tom éclata de rire.  
« -On peut voir ça comme ça.  
-hm  
-Au faite.  
-Hm ?  
-T'embrasses divinement bien et ton piercing à la langue maman qu'est-ce que c'est bon .  
- Evites de mentionner ta mère quand tu fais ce genre de compliment. »  
Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, le rouge lui monta aux joues et le compliment lui fit réellement plaisir.  
« Bien chef ! »  
Murmura Tom avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Bill fut surprit, mais ne brisa pas pour autant le baisé. Après avoir échangé un baisé tout aussi langoureux que le précédant. Le brun interrompit de nouveau l'échange et murmura à quelques centimètres de la bouche du blond.  
« Alors l'hétéro, on en redemande ? »  
Tom grogna mais se stoppa vite en sentant des lèvres vicieuses venir caresser son cou. Une plainte de complaisance sortit de sa bouche ce qui tira un rire au brun qui n'arrêta pas pour autant son activité.  
« Bi-Bill, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » Questionna avec beaucoup de mal le drédeux.  
Bill sortit sa langue et la fit remonter le long du cou de son vis-à-vis pour arriver à son lobe. Et c'est après lui avoir suçoté ce dernier qu'il murmura enfin :  
« Je te pervertit »  
Tom ne sus dire si ce fut les paroles du brun ou sa langue qui continuait son exploration qui l'acheva. Il agrippa les hanches de son homologue et l'attira entre ses jambes écartées pour le plaquer à lui. Les suppliques du blond se multiplièrent ce qui satisfit le brun qui se décida à passer à l'étape supérieur. Tout en continuant de faire subir une multitude d'attaques au cou de son vis-à-vis, le brun fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs de ce dernier et entreprit de lui ôter son t-shirt. Un petit détail le stoppa ce qui fit gémir de frustration son partenaire.  
« -Mais, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mets-tu deux t-shirts ? Oo  
-Ah…..Euh….  
-J'te fait tant d'effet , T'arrives même plus à parler !  
-Idiot.  
-Bon alors, tu m'expliques ?  
-Je…J'sais pas '--. J'ai toujours fait comme ça. En plus si finalement j'veux pas coucher avec la fille, j'ai une épaisseur en plus pour l'arrêter '.  
- C'est d'un romantisme peut commun '--. Donc c'est pour finalement te rétracter et trier sur le volet tes conquêtes. »  
Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Bill se sépara du corps du blond. Le blond en question le regarda interloqué et visiblement mécontent. « Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Le brun sourit malicieusement et répliqua. « Je te laisse le temps de te rétracter, de changer d'avis, d'aller vivre tes 7 minutes au paradis avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi » Tom grogna montrant ainsi sa frustration.  
« -Nan, mais nan !  
-Bah quoi Tom ?  
-Toi t'es pas comme les autres !  
- Certes, j'ai des choses qu'elles n'ont pas et elles ont des choses que je n'ai pas.  
-J'parles pas d'ça '-- ! Toi, t'es pas pareil !  
-Ah oui ?  
- Oui ! Tu veux peut-être une preuve pendant qu'on y est !  
-Pourquoi pas .  
-Grrrr »  
Ton excédé par le comportement du brun, mais ayant toujours extrêmement envi de lui, se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il embrassa furieusement sa bouche, la fouillant sans ménagement, montrant bien par ce geste ce qu'il désirait. Bill le comprit très bien et cassa leur étreinte buccale que lorsqu'il ôta cette deuxième couche pour le moins inattendu. Tom ressentit une violente décharge de plaisir quand enfin les mains du brun commencèrent leur exploration. Découvrant, touchant, caressant chaque portions de peau accessible. Le blond ne se sentit pas pour autant satisfait. Il prit donc l'initiative de lui aussi déshabiller son partenaire. Et une fois le tissu ôté, il plaqua son torse sur celui de son homologue [Tout est dans la douceur . Il cessa de l'embrasser pour admirer (comme il le pouvait dans la pénombre environnante) le torse du brun. Il découvrit alors un tatouage situé sur l'aine droite, formé de trois étoiles encastrées les unes dans les autres. Une seule pensée vient en tête à Tom, découvrir son tatouage d'un peu plus près et d'une façon bien particulière. Il obligea Bill à s'allonger comme il le pouvait et plaça sa tête à la hauteur de ce petit dessin. Il retraça tout d'abord le contour à l'aide de sa main, découvrant ainsi le touché de sa peau. Puis l'embrassa délicatement en son centre, avant de laisser sa langue entrer en contact avec sa peau et, elle aussi, retraça le contour de l'étoile extérieur, goûtant, de ce fait, sa peau. Les douces caresses que Tom faisait au brun le firent gémir de plaisir et son bas-ventre s'enflamma. Les bruits de la fêtes couvrant les leurs, les invités trop saoulent les ayant oubliés, ils s'abandonnèrent totalement à cet instant de luxure et décidèrent d'en profiter pleinement. Bill inversa la tendance en échangeant de position avec Tom. Il était désirable comme ça. Il était carrément beau à en damner saint. Mais lui, était-il conscient des actes qui allaient se dérouler ici, consentait-il à ces actes ?  
« -Tom ? Simple murmure pourtant lourd de sens. Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? »  
Seul le silence répondit à cette question. Bill commença à se relever. Il avait beau être un mec sérieusement entrain de bander, il n'était pas pour autant un salop finit et ne profiterait jamais de personne. Tom lui rattrapa les hanches et les replaça contre lui.  
« -J'en ai autant envi que toi. Certes je ne suis pas à l'aise, mais aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je te fais confiance. »  
Bill pour seule réponse l'embrassa chastement avant de placer sa tête dans le cou de Tom. Il effleura à plusieurs reprises sa peau à l'aide de ses lèvres avant de murmurer.  
« -Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours affectionné quand je fais l'amour avec quelqu'un ? Que cette personne aille jusqu'à me supplier car son plaisir la consume, qu'elle n'en puisse plus. J'aime pousser à bout. La libération n'en est que meilleure.  
-Tu as un léger côté sadique si je comprends bien. Mais l'idée me plaît assez.  
-Très bien, alors voyons voir combien de temps me faut-il pour t'envoyer au paradis.  
-Et qui te dis que tu ne vas pas me suivre ?  
-A toi de me le prouver. »

C'était bon ils consentaient tout les deux. La partie pouvait commencer. Bill se remit à suçoter doucement la peau de son cou en passant de temps en temps le bout de sa langue en une caresse aérienne. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du blond, caressant délicatement à l'aide de ses pouces sa peau jusque dans le creux de son aine. Lorsqu'il entendit les premières plaintes de plaisir provenant de la bouche du blond, il descendit progressivement sa tête pour atteindre ses pectoraux et plus particulièrement ses tétons. [Finalement il n'est pas si petit que ça le placard UU.Il entreprit de reprendre ses caresses aériennes sur cet endroit sensible, tout en continuant les caresses circulèrent de ses pouces à la limites du boxer de son compagnon. Il taquina longuement cette chaire rosée légèrement gonflée grâce au plaisir. L'embrassant, la mordillant, la léchant et en faisant rentré en contact son piercing et la pointe de ses tétons [ceux de Tom hein . Il fit de même avec le deuxième, répétant les mêmes gestes pour augmenter le plaisir de son partenaire et arriver à ses fins. Une fois que le même sort fut administré à cette deuxième pointe rosée, il entreprit de descendre encore un peu vers son nombril. Il embrassa d'abord le contour, sans jamais vraiment le toucher. Il commença à apposer un suçon juste au-dessus de ce dernier [le nombril donc en aspirant doucement sa peau, puis lécha délicatement sa peau malmenée. Il s'interrompit dans ses caresses sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. S'entend Tom de plus en plus impatient, il remonta à son visage, sans arrêter pour autant son activité. La bouche de son homologue était légèrement ouverte, Bill sortit sa langue et alla, à l'aide de celle-ci, caresser doucement celle de son vis-à-vis, sans vraiment l'embrasser. Son partenaire voulut emprisonner la langue mutine, mais le brun la retira prestement, pour à la place mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, la lécher par la suite, avant de remettre en contact sa langue et celle de dédeux.  
Tom n'en pouvait plus. Sans vraiment l'avoir toucher intimement, il l'avait rendu avide de ses caresses. Il n'était pas aller très loin dans son exploration et dans la domination du corps du blond. Mais jouait habilement avec la sensualité de ses gestes langoureux. Au diable sa fierté. Il en voulait plus et si pour cela il fallait la supplier, alors très bien il allait le supplier.  
« -Bill, s'il te plait. Gémit-il. Encore…. »  
Le dit Bill sourit franchement, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, jouant avec la langue de Tom. Une fois le baiser finit il murmura.  
« -Tu vois, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? »  
Le brun remonta ses mains, pour enlever le dernier habit du blond. Il descendit le long de son corps pour se retrouver face à sa virilité érigée.  
« -Te faire monter haut….Très haut. »  
Tout en soutenant le regard de Tom, il apposa sa langue sur son gland avant de faire glisser celle-ci sur toute la longueur du sexe du drédeux. Les yeux du blond se révulsèrent sous l'impact du plaisir, alors que Bill abandonnait se virilité pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses en remontant sur son aine. Il gardait toujours son regard encré dans les yeux de Tom. Regard mi-amusé, mi-volé par le plaisir.  
« -Bill t'arrêtes pas, c'est trop bon.  
-Ah ? Et la formule magique ? Dit-il une once de sadisme dans la voix.  
-S'il te plait ? Oo  
-Non, cherche encore. »  
Il avait rapproché sa tête du sexe du dit blond, soufflant dessus sans aller plus loin.  
« -Bill, j'en peux plus. Merde ! Suce-moi ! »  
Ce dernier parut satisfait de ce que lui avait dit le blond. Il le prit entièrement en bouche collant sa langue et son piercing sur toute la longueur du sexe de son compagnon. Tom n'était plus que gémissements, Bill avait finalement décider de lécher son gland pendant qu'une de ses mains faisait un lent mouvement de vas et viens et que l'autre était montée à la bouche de Tom dans le but d'humidifier trois de ses doigts. Le drédeux ne comprit pas vraiment l'initiative [Bouley '--, mais s'exécuta sans broncher, mimant les gestes de la mains du brun avec sa bouche. Quand Bill jugea qu'ils étaient assez humides [les doigts hein , il les sortit de la bouche de son partenaire pour les descendre le long du corps de celui-ci, les faire passer entre ses jambes et aller caresser doucement son entré en reproduisant le contour à l'aide de ses doigts. Exerçant une légère pression sur cette partie sensible. Il y allait doucement s'entend Tom se crisper. Pour le détendre et lui faire oublier cette caresse inhabituelle, il le prit en bouche et lui imposa une cadence modérée, accélérant par moment pour ensuite ralentir de nouveau. Cette initiative détourna l'attention de Tom et Bill en profita pour écarter avec une infinie douceur la chair étroite et rentrer un doigt jusqu'à la première phalange. Bill n'avança pas plus, attendant que Tom se remette de cette intrusion inhabituelle. La main un peu calleuse qui se plaça dans ses cheveux fit comprendre au brun qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce dernier introduisit donc plus profondément son index, il lui fit faire le chemin inverse et y ajouta un deuxième doigt, s'arrêta de nouveau pour que Tom s'habitue. Il répéta la même opération, jusqu'au moment où il sentit son homologue, détendue et lorsqu'il le sentit en quémander plus. Il accéléra d'un coup la cadence de sa bouche et de ses doigts, avant de tout stopper net. Le blond émit un profond grognement. Sa respiration était saccadée et il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Le brun se plaça correctement entre les jambes du dredeux et plongea ses irises brunes dans celles de ce dernier.  
« -Si tu as mal, j'arrête tout. Et…Tu risques d'avoir mal, je n'ai pas de lubrifiant….  
-Je me serais posé des questions si tu en avais sur toi…  
- Tom…Je ne plaisante pas, j'veux pas te faire mal.  
-T'inquiète et crois-moi, c'est moi qui vais te faire mal si tu te dépêche pas. J'en peux vraiment plus là. »  
Bill lui lança un sourire éclatant.  
« -C'était justement mon but. »  
Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. C'était un contact important. Grâce à celui-ci, Bill pouvait voir si Tom avait mal et Tom pouvait voir l'action du plaisir sur le brun. Ce dernier remonta les jambes du drédeux contre ses hanches et s'appuya sur ses avants bras. Il commença doucement sa pénétration. Tom s'arqua légèrement sous la douleur. Son souffle devint erratique. La douleur était violente et il l'a ressentait dans tout son corps. Bill n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au bout et une fois ceci fait, arrêta tout mouvement. Tom respirait par saccades et tentait de refouler ses larmes.  
« -Tom, écoutes…Ecoutes-moi….Je peux rien faire. Il faut que tu te détendes. Je ne peux même pas ressortir, tu es trop crispé. »  
Le blond ferma fort ses yeux et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure.  
« Tom regardes-moi dans les yeux. Le blond s'exécuta. Je sais que cela fait mal. Mais après, c'est mieux que bon. Mieux que l'alcool, la drogue, mieux que ce que tu qualifierais de meilleur partie de baise de ta vie. Il faut que tu te détendes et que tu aies confiance en moi. »  
Tom hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Bill commença à l'embrasser, doucement, lentement, profitant de chaque caresse, chaque effleurement, Tom lui répondit ardemment. Et sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive, le brun avait amorcé le mouvement inverse, avant de se renfoncer sans violence au plus profond du blond. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il commença un mouvement de va et viens régulier. Au bout de quelques minutes Tom était détendu. Non pas que la douleur avait entièrement disparut, mais l'amorce du plaisir lui importait plus. Il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Bill. Il le vit voilé par la montée du plaisir, mais inquiète pour son bien-être. Il lui rendit un regard exprimant une montée du plaisir et chaleureux. En réponse, le brun l'embrassa fermement et empoigna à l'aide d'une de ses mains sa virilité tout en entament un va et viens rapide en coordination avec leurs mouvements de bassins. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches, ainsi que des souffles rapides. Bill s'enfonçait profondément et à une cadence insoutenable dans le blond qui s'arquait pour plus de plaisir à chaque intrusion. A plusieurs reprises le brun toucha la prostate de son partenaire, ce qui envoya de violentes décharges de plaisir dans le corps du drédeux qui de ce fait n'en demandais que davantage. L'air était saturé, leurs gémissements se répercutaient contre les murs sans cesse, s'ils continuaient ils allaient se faire entendre. Le brun plaqua brutalement sa bouche contre les lèvres gonflées du drédeux. Leurs langues se touchèrent immédiatement, entament un combat sans vainqueurs possibles, étouffant de ce fait leurs gémissements. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'échange passionné. Ils atteignirent le paroxysme du plaisir en même temps, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Bill s'effondra sur le torse transpirant du blond. Ce dernier tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle tout en caressant le dos du brun.  
« -C'était. Trop. Bon. »  
Le brun émit un rire et se retira de lui. Il repassa son boxer, essuya à l'aide d'un chiffon qui traînait le sperme sur le ventre du blond, lui repassa son boxer et se blottit dans ses bras.  
« -Je t'avais prévenu.  
-Et tu n'avais pas mentit.  
-Nan. Bill ballât bruyamment.  
-Tu es fatigué ?  
-Pas toi peut-être ?  
-Tu m'as tué.  
-T'es pas très endurant l'hétéro.  
-Comment peux-tu encore m'appeler comme ça, après ce qu'on vient de faire ?  
-Ce qu'on vient de faire à un nom. Faire l'amour Tom, faire l'amour. Et j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ça montre d'une certaine façon, comment on peut largement se tromper sur sa sexualité pendant 18 looongues années.  
-Oui je me suis trompé et tu sais quoi ?  
-Nan.  
-J'ai adoré la façon dont tu me l'as prouvé. »  
Le brun émit de nouveau un rire avant d'embrasser son torse.  
« -Aller on dort.  
-Tu t'en fiches qu'on puisse nous retrouver en boxer coller l'un à l'autre dans un placard demain matin ?  
-Complètement. Puis, on a fait ce qu'ils nous ont dit de faire. On a vécu 7 minutes au paradis.  
- Hum, nan, on n'a pas vraiment pris 7 minutes.  
-M'en fiche, on est quand même aller au 7ème ciel, peut importe le temps qu'on a mit.  
-Hann, c'mimi les expressions qu't'utilise xD.  
-Vas-y fou toi de moi, ingrat. Allerr recouche toii, j'ai froid et j'veux dormir ! »  
Bill l'embrassa une dernière fois, se recala dans ses bras et ils s'endormir à même le sol

….

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il sentait depuis quelques minutes de douces mains s'affairer sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin habituer à l'obscurité, il distingua Bill assis à côté de lui, entièrement vêtu et qui lui enfilait délicatement ses habits.  
« -Salut. Lança le blond d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Hey, t'es réveillé. J'voulais pas que t'aies froid et en plus ils vont bientôt se rendre compte qu'on est enfermé vu que je les entends bouger depuis plus d'une heure.  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé sur la porte ou autre pour qu'ils nous entendent ?  
-Parce que tu dormais…. »  
Leur conversation fut interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à la bimbo, reine de la fête de la veille.  
« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle amèrement en regardant de la tête au pied Bill.  
-Tu nous as enfermé là hier soir. Et depuis on attend que tu viennes nous ouvrir. Comme tu as enfin retrouvé ton cerveau et que tu nous libères enfin, j'vais pouvoir y aller. J'te remercie pas pour la fête hein. Tom, j'ai étais ravie de faire ta connaissance. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres sous le regard haineux de la blonde et surpris par la tirade du drédeux. A une prochaine fois »  
Bill se releva rapidement et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie lorsqu'une main l'obligea à se retourner.  
« -Peux-tu me dire où tu vas exactement et ce que tu viens de me faire là ?  
-Euh, je rentre chez moi. Et je viens de te dire au revoir !?!  
-Non, tu m'as laissé en plan.  
- Oo, ce n'était pas réellement mon intention.  
-Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ?  
-Nan.  
-Que tu penses avoir toujours raison. »  
Le haussement de sourcil interrogatif du brun fit rire Tom et sans que Bill si attend, le blond captura ses lèvres pour un langoureux baisé.  
« MAIS TOM ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ????? »  
Le crie strident et effrayé de la jeune fille siliconée, brisa le baisé des deux jeunes hommes. Le brun essaya de cacher son rire pendant que le blond dardait un regard plein de compassions sur la blonde. Puis trouvant plus d'intérêt au brun, il reporta son regard sur ce dernier et lui demanda :  
« -Hum, Bill, tu m'as bien dis que tu habitais seul dans un studio tranquille ?  
-Seul oui, Un studio, oui, tranquille sa reste à voir. Mais pourquoi ?  
-J'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur ma sexualité »  
Bill lui sourit franchement avant de rajouter.  
« -Humm, j'avoue mettre tromper sur un point.  
-Lequel ?  
-Celui comme quoi tu n'assumerais pas. Mais confidence pour confidence, ça m'arrange bien. Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de voir si 7 minutes ça peut réellement nous suffire. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus. C'était un de mes premier lemon, donc soiez indulgentes.

Bisous 3

Fanny.


End file.
